User blog:Rukathesoldier/The Arena Classes blog
This blog is for suggestions and ideas for classes in the (for lack of a better word) sequel to my RP, The Arena. Due to the RP being inspired by Borderlands I want the class abilities to be more like Borderlands action skills. In Borderlands all of the action skills are effects that last for a certain about of time(though some can be ended early). I want the abilities in the sequel to The Arena to be that way too. Most in the current one are but not all. Because of this restriction I'm having trouble coming up with good ideas. I only have one with most of the details figured out. Here it is: The Necromancer: The ability is similar to the ritual stone power. You revive all dead around you for a limited time. If there are no undead you summon ghosts. I have also figured out one of the ability augments. It gives the undead bound weapons and armor and makes the ghosts more powerful. Probably turns them into wispmothers or something. Now onto some other random ideas for classes that I haven't figured out abilities for. I will add to it whenever I think of any. 1. Some sort of Witchhunter type thing. Something like the vigilants of stendarr but more badass. Uses magic to get onto equal footing with magic users but is mostly a physical warrior. 2. Some kind of physical class with an ability that isn't some sort of magic. 3. Something specific to either Skyrim (where it will take place.) or to some other province (like Alik'r warrior but things that don't restrict race are preferred. I'm pretty sure only Redguard can be Alik'r.) Edit: 4. I was playing Dishonored and it gave me an idea. Runemage. It wouldn't work like it does in Dishonored though. It would work a bit more like the runes in Skyrim but with more uses. Runemages would have certain advantages and disadvantages compared to a regular mage. Like teleportation. A mage could teleport quicker than a Runemage but a Runemage could put down runes that stay without having to expend more magicka. Which means a Runemage could transport an entire army with ease but a regular mage would have great difficulty doing so. The Runemage does need to have a line of sight to where they put their runes. This means a Runemage is restricted to what they can see but a skilled mage could teleport to places they can't see which allows them further range for teleportation. That's just the differences in teleportation. Other types of spells would also work differently for the Runemage. I don't know what the ability would be though. Probably a Rune. --- I also considered something with Berserker rage (Orc race ability.) but that would mean restricting race. If I did then the class would be pointless anyway because others could just get it by being Orcs. If I don't it's still pointless for the same reason. I could give this class a stronger version but I don't think that's the best way to handle it. Berserker rage is a great example of the type of ability I'm looking for though. I had the idea of an illusionist too but I couldn't think of a useful ability because the ability has to be for combat. It can be used in other ways but combat has to be the main purpose. Mind control won't work because you could end a one on one fight instantly and then run away before it wears off, Fear is shit, Frenzy is useless against a single enemy, Calm is more about avoiding combat and I need something to assist in combat, creating some sort of illusory warriors or something would make it too much like the necromancer and also be pointless because it wouldn't actually harm anyone or help you harm anyone in any way other than keeping them distracted, invisibility is like calm. I don't know how to make an illusionist class work for combat. Kinda the same for alteration but I'm sure it would be easier to do that. Category:Blog posts